


The Evolution of Cockles

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Bottom Jensen, Cockles, Communication, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dmitri Krushnic - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Honeymoon, Love Confessions, M/M, Oaths & Vows, Outed, Polyamory, Ring Exchange, Rome - Freeform, Scandal, Slow Build, Smut, Social Media, Supportive Spouses, Top Misha Collins, caught on video, jibcon, viral video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: After being outed on social media, a look back at how Cockles began and endured to survive the viral video.





	The Evolution of Cockles

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone filming private moments between non-consenting parties. In this fiction it has a happy ending but in real life it could cause anxiety, depression, and possible careers ruined.

They were on set about to do the third take of a scene. Jared and Jensen were on their marks. Misha wasn’t in this scene but he was in wardrobe and makeup for another. Personal phones were supposed to be off or on silent. Several lit up and started buzzing.

 

Jensen looked exasperated. He left his phone in his trailer. But since they were all going off he figured it may be something important. Jared pulled his from his wardrobe jacket pocket. The color drained from his face.

 

Jensen started to get scared. It had to be important. “Dude? Are we cancelled? Did somebody die?” He swatted his TV brother’s arm to get his attention. Jared just handed his phone over.

 

It was a video on Twitter. It was fuzzy, but you could still tell it was on a location they filmed at. There was an unmistakable dark haired man in a tan trench coat and a slightly taller man in a plaid shirt. The man in plaid gripped the lapels of the coat, looked around, and leaned in for a kiss. Jensen dropped the phone and staggered back a few steps.

 

His heart raced. His breaths became shallow and rushed. His vision tunneled.  _ This can’t Be happening. How did someone get a video?  _ They were so careful. Only a handful of people even knew. 

 

He looked around, panicked. Jared put an arm around him and softly told him to go. He raced past the staring crew members towards the makeup trailer. 

 

Misha was still in the chair. Tears streamed from the creases on his eyes. “Jen? I’m so sorry,” he managed to get out.

 

Jensen jerked his head at the makeup artist to indicate she should leave. He dropped down in the chair next to Misha and just reached across for his hand. “What do we do now?”

 

Misha sniffled and squeezed Jensen’s hand. “I guess we call our wives. Then we’ll probably have to call our publicists, management...the producers.”

 

“Yeah.” But neither man got up. They just sat in silence for a few minutes before anyone came to check on them. At least it was Jared.

 

“You guys okay?”

 

They looked at him with eerily synchronized bitch faces. “We just got outed, Jay. Six years! Six fucking years we’ve been fine. Just a joke on the con circuit,” Jensen spat out.

 

Jared moved in behind him and rubbed his shoulders. “Things are different now. People know what polyamory is. You get out ahead of this with Danneel and Vicki. Do Entertainment Weekly or TV Guide or something. Take the shame out of it. You’re not cheating or anything. You’re pretty much as married to each other as you are to them.”

 

“But they still have to see all the bullshit. Our kids have to deal with it.” Jensen replied. He looked over to Misha.

 

“He’s right. We aren’t doing anything wrong. People already know Vic and I are polyamorous. We should just strategically tell the truth.”

 

“I wasn’t out. Now I have to tell my parents and my in-laws that I’ve been in a relationship with another man and that Dee is cool with it.”

 

“Your aunts…”

 

“I know,” Jensen sighed. “They’ll accept it. They’ll just be pissed it didn’t come from me. They had to find out from a leaked video.” He withdrew his hand from Misha’s to bury his face in them. “Gino’s gonna kick my ass. We just got the brewery off the ground.”

 

“Dani will talk to him. He’ll calm down once he hears it from her that she knows and she supports us.” Misha offered. He slid out of his chair and gave Jensen a chaste kiss to comfort him. “We’ll get through this.”

 

***

 

Jensen never saw it coming. This fucking weirdo comes in and the whole atmosphere changed. The air was charged or something. He went from creepy to charming and from charming to a close friend he couldn’t see his life without.

 

He considered himself somewhat confident in his sexuality. He was openly affectionate with his friends. He was a tactile person. He communicated through touch. It was nothing for Jensen to hug Misha or give him little pecks on the cheek.

 

But even that changed. Misha was wild and unpredictable. He sat in other people's laps and kissed Rob at a convention. Jensen’s gut actually tightened with...jealousy. He tried to shake it but it was there, nipping at his brain.

 

Then it happened. He looked at Misha one day and felt attraction. His face flushed and he felt the tell-tale butterflies in his stomach of a crush. He started noticing all the little things about him that made him endearing. He stared at his lips on and off camera, wondering what it would feel like to kiss them.

 

But he was committed to his wife. He would never hurt her like that. He fought against Dean and Cas hooking up on the show so he wouldn't torture himself with glimpses of something he could never have.

 

To make things worse, Misha and Danneel adored each other. They became fast friends and when the opportunity arose they went to dinners together. Sometimes they hung out at each other’s homes. Jensen just downed the wine to numb the urges towards his friend and pretended his heart wasn’t pining for another.

 

But Dee, she noticed he was acting differently. “Jensen, we need to talk.” The most dreaded words a man could hear. He was in bed next to her, reading a script.

 

“That doesn't sound good.”

 

“What’s going on with you and Misha? You kept staring at him and hardly spoke to him. What the hell? I thought he was one of your best friends?”

 

He had two choices. He could deny everything and keep lying to himself and his wife, or he could break down and tell her the truth. Neither one looked like it would lead to a favorable outcome. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Dee.” He started to sob. “Nothing has happened. You need to know that. I would never cheat on you. I...I think I’m in love with him.” He braced himself for a slap in the face. He flinched when she got up behind him and embraced him.

 

“I think he loves you, too.”

 

“What?”

 

“Vicki gave me a copy of her book. She was talking about how when they find another partner for themselves or to share they have to make a real emotional connection. She said...she said she thinks Misha wants to be with you.”

 

“What?” He repeated. He thought he might be going into shock.

 

“She said she loves to see him in love. It’s like he’s glowing and has a new sparkle in his eyes. He lights up like that around you. And I kind of noticed you do too.” Danneel said gently.

 

“I won’t cheat on you.” His voice cracked.

 

“It wouldn't be. It’s not some random hookup with a fan or crew member. You wouldn't be hiding it from me. I’d know you were safe and happy and loved when you’re together. Misha has something I can’t give you and I want you to feel whole.”

 

“I-I hear words but I don’t understand any of them. You  _ want _ me to sleep with Misha?”

 

Danneel sighed. “Fuck him or don’t. But don’t deny that you want more of him in your life, for him to be more than a friend. If it’s kissing and spooning in bed then so be it.”

 

“I’m...I don’t know what to do here. I mean...I  _ think  _ I’m attracted to him. I’ve never thought about another guy like that other than like, ‘yeah he’s hot’. I’m scared. Of losing you. Of losing him. What would people say?”

 

“It’s nobody’s business. Only the four of us need to know. Maybe Jared and Gen. He’s like your brother and she’s like my sister. And he knows when you’re hiding something.”

 

“ _ If _ , and that's a huge if, something happens between me and Misha, I’ll tell him. I need a lot of time to think about this. I need to talk to Misha.”

 

Danneel kissed his temple and slunk out from behind him. “Okay. Just don’t beat yourself up over this. It happens. You can love more than one person at the same time. I’m not saying we all marry each other and start a cult or anything.” She smiled at him and he actually returned it. 

 

They snuggled together under the covers and turned out the lights. Danneel rested peacefully but Jensen just laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. He had a ton of things to process.

 

***

 

Filming went a little late into the evening but Jensen still asked Misha if he wanted to grab a bite to eat, maybe a drink. Misha accepted and after returning their wardrobe they wound up at a bar and grill. Light conversation was easy. Laughing about what might make the gag reel took some of the edge off.

 

Jensen drove them back to the lot to get Misha’s car and expected them to part ways. Misha stopped before getting out.

 

“I have a feeling you wish to speak to me about something.”

 

Jensen swallowed the lump in his throat. “Yeah. I kinda do. You wanna come back to my trailer?”

 

Misha nodded and followed Jensen. He took the seat and drink offered to him. Jensen settled beside him and wrung his hands nervously. He must have cleared his throat several times before finally attempting speech.

 

“I need to tell you something but I’m terrified it's going to push you away.”

 

Misha sighed and slumped into his seat. “You're completely straight and have no interest in me as more than a friend. It's fine. I’ll lay off the flirting.” He sipped his drink and avoided Jensen's gaze.

 

“Wha-? No! Oh god this isn’t going right.” He reached over for Misha’s hand and blurted out, “I think I’m in love with you.”

 

Misha's demeanor shifted instantly. That sparkle Danneel told him about was back in those beautiful blue eyes. A warm smile made his eyes crinkle and gums show. He sat up and leaned closer to Jensen.

 

“I think I'm in love with you, too. I told Vic I wasn't getting my hopes up for anything more than a little flirting.”

 

“Dee had to tell me it was okay to feel this way about you. I’ve been carrying around all this guilt. It felt like lying… to her, to you, to myself. I felt creepy for thinking about you like that because you're my friend and you're married.”

 

Misha entwined his fingers with Jensen's. “Do you understand what polyamory is?”

 

“Dee explained it to me. But isn’t that still having your cake and eating it too? How do you not get jealous or hurt?”

 

“There are rules and everyone agrees to them. There are no secrets. Our wives are the primaries. They always come first. We are secondaries, but no less committed or faithful than we are to our primaries. This isn't just about sex. It's a real relationship between us. There has to be communication between all of us for it to work. I don't expect you to enter into anything like this lightly. But if you do, you have me.”

 

Jensen just stared at the older man through misty eyes. “I really think I want to kiss you now.”

 

Misha knelt in front of Jensen and met him halfway. Jensen cupped his cheek and thumbed over his end of the day stubble. The kiss was soft and chaste. It lasted for a mere few seconds then Jensen rested his forehead on his. Tension seemed to just fall off of his body as he let himself just be and enjoy the moment. “I’m in this.”

 

Misha kissed him again then pulled him to his feet. He started toward Jensen's bedroom. Jensen stopped. “I’m not ready to…”

 

Misha laughed. “It's almost two in the morning. We need sleep. I assume sharing a bed isn't too much? I just need to kick off my shoes to crash.”

 

“I’m a cuddler,” Jensen admitted. He toed off his own shoes and allowed himself to be led to bed. They climbed on top of the covers and spooned with just a light throw over them. Jensen slept better in the four hours before his alarm went off than he did most eight hours alone.

 

He woke up to silence his phone and nudged Misha awake. He got a grumble in response. He got up to pee and start some coffee. He barely had two cups prepped before his trailer door flew open. His surrogate brother was dressed for a run and about to invite him for a couple laps around the lot.

 

“Are you psychic?” Jared asked, reaching for one of the cups. Jensen turned to keep it from him. Jared’s eyes went wide then narrowed. “You aren’t alone.”

 

“Jeez. Not like...Misha spent the night. We had some drinks and stayed up talking. He’s still in bed. I was about to lure him out with coffee.”

 

Jared grinned. “You  _ slept _ together? In your bed?”

 

Jensen groaned. He set the coffees down and pulled Jared in close. “I’ll fill you in later but this might become a regular thing. And don't get all sanctimonious on me because Dee knows and actually encouraged this.” He said in a hushed voice.

 

Jared scrunched his face. It was almost Sam like. “You guys are...dating? Like a poly thing?”

 

“Yeah. And it is seriously like hours old. It's been like three kisses and spooning. So...get out of here. Please. “

 

Jared put his hands up and backed out of the trailer. He would expect full disclosure from both of them soon. He couldn't wait to tell Gen. 

 

***

 

It worked. The kisses and cuddles and naps. Jensen was happy. When he was in Vancouver he had Misha and when he was back home he had Danneel. Both appreciated the positive change in him. The only time his worlds collided was when his wife came up with Gen for a double date night. Misha let himself into Jensen's apartment, kissed Danneel hello, then kissed him hello in front of her. He blushed but she smiled. No problems.

 

They had been a couple for several weeks. Misha hadn’t pushed him to go further than what he was comfortable initiating. But Jensen knew Misha was a sexual being and that he would want more eventually. He was hesitant to go there, though.

 

It was another late filming night. Misha went to Jensen's trailer and crashed in his bed even before the guys were done. Jensen joined him and on instinct alone Misha rolled over and threw an arm around him. It was their go-to sleep position. When Jensen woke up, Misha was still asleep. Well...most of him.

 

Jensen felt Misha squirming behind him. His eyes opened. Something hard was pressed against his ass and sliding up and down his cleft though his boxer briefs. Misha moaned softly. He even heard his name mumbled. He was a little stunned at first but his body was responding.

 

His own erection strained against his underwear. He started rocking his hips with Misha, enjoying the friction behind him. He ran his palm over the front of his boxers. Jensen could have gotten off just like like but he didn't think it was fair for Misha to still be mostly asleep for their first sexual encounter.

 

He pried himself out of Misha’s grip and turned over. He kissed him awake and instead of letting Misha freak out he pulled Misha on top of him. Jensen placed his hands on Misha’s hips and thrust up against him. They rutted and kissed until Jensen came in his pants. Misha followed almost immediately afterward. 

 

Breathless and fully awake, Misha rolled back to his side of the bed. “That's a great way to start the day.” He looked to Jensen. “You okay?”

 

“I’m okay, Mish. Unexpected but very nice. Different.”

 

“You never dry humped before?”

 

“Never got off on it. And never had a dick rubbing against me.”

 

“So...you sure that was okay?”

 

Jensen sighed. It had been weighing on his mind how to approach a more physical relationship with his partner. It was uncharted territory for him. Misha had all kinds of experience. He didn’t know what was expected of him, if anything. He wasn't sure how his skills with women would translate to another man.

 

“It was weird. At first, I mean. Then it was just so...hot. You wanting me like that and touching me like that. I want  _ more  _ with you but I don’t exactly know what that is.”

 

Misha rolled back over to cuddle him. “I want what you’re comfortable to give. I will never ask for more than that. I understand how overwhelming this is to you. It took a long time for me to open up sexually to other partners and especially men.”

 

Jensen felt a warmth spread inside him, just under his skin. Misha had this calming effect on him. “You have to teach me these things, Mish. I  _ want _ you to teach me. I want to be a better partner to you, to please you.”

 

“Jensen Ross Ackles, you  _ do _ please me. Just your smile and how you light up when you see me. Your tone of voice over the phone. The way you say my name and how the world melts away when we hold each other. I love you. That is not contingent on sex.” He watched to see if Jensen processed all that. “But, I am willing to guide you on your journey to self discovery.”

 

“Thank you, Misha. For being so good to me, so patient. And for the record, I like being woken up like that way better than my alarm.” He sought a kiss from his lover then realized he was laying in wet underwear. “I need a shower. You do too.”

 

“You go first. It’s too small for both of us.”

 

***

 

Misha raised his eyebrow and snapped his book shut. Jensen tried to stand nude and seductively in the doorway of the bathroom. He wound up looking awkward and incredibly adorable. “Something on your mind?”

 

Jensen cleared his throat. “I um...I want to...I want to try…”

 

“Jen, if you can’t say it then you’re not ready to do it.”

 

“I want to suck your dick!” He blurted out. He immediately blushed. “And I want to get used to being naked around each other.” He strode over to the bed and sank down. He ran a hand up Misha’s leg and rested it on his thigh.

 

“I’m assuming you’ve had blowjobs?” Misha teased. Jensen rolled his eyes.

 

“I mean, I know what  _ I  _ like. I never thought about it from  _ her _ perspective before, how it feels, how it tastes.”

 

Misha quickly shimmied out of his sleep shorts. Even soft he had a pretty impressive dick. He guided Jensen’s hand up on it. “Touch, taste, explore. I’ll talk you through what I like.”

 

Jensen positioned himself over Misha. The kissing part they definitely had down. He loved the feel of Misha’s lips and his tongue sliding over his. He dropped his mouth to Misha’s neck, leaving wet, open kisses. He gently gripped the other man’s penis and felt it respond to him. He gave it loose strokes as he worked down Misha’s chest and stomach.

 

“Use your tongue. Taste the skin, feel the weight of it. You don't have to go fast.” Misha directed. He watched with a tender smile.

 

Jensen realized a dick didn't taste any different than the rest of the skin he’d run his tongue across. He heard Misha's words encourage him and wanted more praise. He let the full and hot tip part his lips until the head was resting in his mouth. He was curious about how much he could take in.

 

Misha’s hand cupped the side of his face. “That's it, Jen. Go slow. Breathe out as you go down to relax your throat. Oh yeah, Jen. That feels so good. Mmm...yeah. Flatten your tongue when you come back up. Perfect.”

 

Jensen wanted nothing more than to please his lover. The soft moans and sweet words made him more confident with his moves. He bobbed his head to his preferred depth. He swirled his tongue around and sucked on the head. Misha's hips were shifting and he saw one of his hands gripping the blanket.

 

“Jen, I’m going to come soon. I’ll tap your head and you can finish me off by hand. Oh, fuck. If you swallow just work the tip and fill your mouth so you don't choke.” Misha's breath became a pant for air.

 

Jensen had seconds to decide. He could spit it was gross. He went for it. Heeding Misha's advice he sucked the head and pumped the spit slicked shaft with his fist. He ignored the tap on his head and felt Misha's cock pulse before it emptied into him. He gulped before he registered a taste. The sensation was like doing an oyster shooter, only warm. He popped off and wiped his mouth.

 

With his chin on Misha's thick thigh he looked up for approval. The blissed out look on his lover’s face spoke volumes. Misha smiled down at him and ran his fingers through Jensen's hair. “My turn!” He announced, still a little out of breath. 

 

He brought Jensen up to his knees in the middle of the bed. They came together for a passionate kiss, Misha holding his face as he lowered him onto his back, head at the foot of the bed. Jensen laid spread out beneath him. He whined when he felt wet heat on him.

 

“Fuck, Mish!” He was already hard from getting Misha off. He forgot to breathe when he felt lips reach all the way to his base. “I didn't know you could do that! Oh god.” He’d never been deep throated before. He jumped when Misha started fondling his balls.

 

Misha really knew his way around a cock. Jensen was a squirming mess. Nobody had given him the total package treatment. He liked the sensation of having his balls gently tugged and rolled. It was all new and wonderful. When Misha's tongue pressed into his slit he came hard and with no warning. His vision blurred. He trembled with aftershocks as Misha sucked him dry.

 

“Don't tell my wife, but that was the best blowjob I’ve ever had!” Jensen couldn't fight the huge grin on his face. “That's the kind of skills I want to learn from you.”

 

“You have a natural talent, yourself. I am quite pleased with your first blowhob.” Misha pulled him so they could be chest to chest. “You haven’t seemed offput by anything we’ve done. Are you becoming more comfortable with your sexuality?”

 

“Because it’s  _ you _ , Mish. I feel comfortable with you because I love you. I don't know where I’m at. Maybe bi? I can see other men as attractive but you're the only one I want in bed with me.”

 

“I would hope I’m the only one. Except for some experimentation with a friend in high school I was only with Vicki. Then we experimented together with a close female friend. It was nice and she was happy. I wanted to give her anything to see her smile like that. You give that smile to  _ me _ , Jen. You're my first real relationship outside of my marriage who is just mine.”

 

Jensen let the weight of his words sink in. “So you guys just shared?”

 

“Mostly. Vicki has taken other lovers. She meets so many fascinating people and makes strong connections. She pushed me to go for you when she noticed our connection.”

 

“My wife did, too. Glad she did. You make me incredibly happy, Mish.”

 

***

 

Cons were hectic. They usually went from filming to the airport then caught a couple hours of sleep before they were whisked from one hall to another on a tight schedule. By the time it was over they were usually part of a group outing and surrounded by onlookers. 

 

Jared was really supportive of them. Sure, he made a few jokes about the nature of the relationship but he said it was to keep fans guessing. He let their bodyguard in on things so he could turn a blind eye to the lovebirds when they were in the car. He bought them a few minutes of time here and there.

 

Still, cons found Misha and Jensen at least having sensual showers together before collapsing into bed. They had yet to have penetrative sex. Misha assured him he was content with their relationship. 

 

Balancing everything was hard. They had work and their growing families. Jensen was almost positive Misha would break it off with him when Vicki got pregnant. Instead Misha said he was more committed than ever to him. He wanted his children to grow up seeing just how much love you could share.

 

They had a ceremony, of sorts. They exchanged rings in front of their wives, making vows to each other and to them. Misha promised Vicki that he would be a good father and husband, his love for her only equaled by his love for Jensen. He promised Jensen that he trusted in their bond to last through the hardships of absence.

 

Jensen cried. He remembered the emotions swirling in his head when he stood before Danneel. She stood behind him, reassuring hand on his back, as his shaking hand slipped a ring on Misha's finger by his wedding band.

 

“Misha, I thought you were going to steal my heart, but you showed me how great and infinite love could be. You opened my heart and my mind to something wonderful. I’m the luckiest man in the world to love and be loved by the most amazing people.”

 

They shared an emotional kiss and embrace before he turned to Danneel. “Dee, no one could ask for a better, more supportive partner and best friend. Someday, we’ll start a family and our kids will know more love than they can imagine. You and Misha showed me that there are no boundaries to my heart. I love you, honey.”

 

They flew to Rome a couple days later and were told to consider it their honeymoon.

 

***

 

“Rome, baby.” Jensen grinned at Misha. He hugged him to his side and fought the urge to hold his hand through the airport. There were cameras everywhere. They just needed to make it to their hotel room. They were met by security and escorted to their car. Once the glass was up Jensen leaned in for a kiss.

 

“Feels like we got married, Mish. I keep looking at my ring and I look at you and it’s like, ‘This guy is my husband,”.

 

Misha rested his head on Jensen’s shoulder admired their rings. “I feel the same way, Jen. Maybe someday all kinds of marriage will be legal.” He huffed a laugh. “Collins-Ackles? Ackles-Collins?”

 

“You’d want that? Open polygamy?”

 

“Someday all this will be over, the fans and fame. When that’s all behind us I want to look over and see you, my husband. We’ll raise our kids together.”

 

Jensen smiled at the thought of the four of them co-parenting a bunch of little ones. “So...what are we registered under at the hotel? I know you said you took care of it.”

 

“Mr. And Mr. Krushnic. It’s actually a floor above where everyone else is staying. We’ll still wind up with  _ their _ rooms but we don’t have to use them.”

 

“Sounds amazing,  _ Dmitri _ .” Jensen gave him one more quick peck before they had to leave the car. 

 

They barely had their bags set down in their “honeymoon” suite before the calls and texts started pinging their phones. The guys wanted to get together for dinner and a little tourist-y stuff with their free night. It wasn't like they could both beg off. At least Jared gave them an apologetic look when they came down to join the group.

 

Rob and Rich pulled Misha away. Jensen ground his jaw but Jared clamped a hand on his shoulder. “They’d understand if you told them. But if you’re not there yet they will act like we’re all just buds, man.”

 

“Jay, I need to tell you something. We were going to tell you together and please don’t be mad,” Jensen started. 

 

“You pregnant?” The big man teased.

 

Jensen just held up his hand. 

 

“Married? How did you-? When? Holy shit!” He pulled him into a crushing hug. “And why wasn’t I there?”

 

“It was just us and our wives. It was vows to each other and to them. And you and Gen have been on that baby-making schedule thing. We even talked about making it legal someday if it ever is.”

 

Jared squeezed him again and gave him a sloppy smooch on the side of his face. “This is y’all’s honeymoon! Okay I promise I will help keep tonight from going too late. Just get through dinner.”

 

They caught up with the rest of the group and Jensen grabbed a seat next to Misha at the restaurant. Between the wine and laughter they held hands under the table and made heart eyes at each other over their plates. All Jensen wanted to do afterwards was sweep his groom off his feet and lock them away for the night. But Rob and Rich were leading the charge for adventure.

 

It was killing Jensen to not have his fingers entwined with Misha's as they walked around to sight-see. It was close to midnight and they had so much to do for the convention over the next few days. He gave a pleading look to Jared.

 

“You guys look exhausted. I think jet lag caught up with you. Why don’t I get you a cab back to the hotel before TMZ reports you being blitzed instead of tired?” Jared offered, loud enough for the others to hear. Jensen gave a thin smile and nodded. They were fumbling with their key cards half an hour later.

 

They were still a little warm and buzzed on wine. Slow kisses started before the door even locked. They undressed each other carefully, letting garments fall to the floor along their path to the luxuriously large bed. Jensen laid back on it first and pulled Misha on top of him.

 

“I love you so much, Mr. Krushnic,” Misha told him before kissing his jaw and his neck. 

 

“And I love you, my  _ Dmitri.  _ I want you to make love to me tonight.”

 

Misha propped himself up on his elbows. “Jen, you don’t have to because it’s our honeymoon. I don't want you to think that’s the only way we can consummate our vows.” He stroked Jensen’s hair, lovingly.

 

“Baby, I know this is a big step. And I’ve wanted this for a long time. I was just waiting for the right time. I can’t think of anything more perfect than here, tonight.”

 

“Me either, you incredibly wonderful man.” Misha lowered his full weight onto Jensen and continued the tender kisses. He wanted to savor every second of their first time being intimate this way. He wanted to show Jensen just how beautiful lovemaking could be between them. 

 

They had held each other like this many times, Misha touching and tasting as their limbs tangled and they rutted together. It was a slow and easy dance between experienced partners. Tonight Misha’s hand ran down Jensen’s side and across his hip. Instead of gripping the hard shaft in his hand he ventured lower, opening the cleft with his finger.

 

Jensen didn't flinch. Misha had touched him like this before, circling his hole and teasing it with gentle prods of his fingertip. Hairs raised on his skin from excited chills. He let Misha play with him and get him worked up.

 

“Is your bag close? I need lube,” Misha said low and breathy. Jensen grunted his frustration for being taken out of the moment but rolled over to find his toiletry bag. He produced lube but no condom. Misha raised an eyebrow.

 

“We’re faithful. We don’t need ‘em. Not like you can get me pregnant, right?” Jensen teased as he resumed his comfortable position. 

 

Misha grinned and turned his attention back to relaxing Jensen’s tight muscled ring. This time he had liquid coated on his fingers so he easily breached with one. He worked it slowly in and out until it was met with no resistance. All the while Jensen made low and satisfied noises.

 

He added the second like he did the first, just working the entrance until he could sink in. He used his long middle finger to press up against Jensen’s pleasure center, causing him to throw his head back and get louder. Jensen was definitely a bottom. He was loving this.

 

Misha wanted to be inside him so badly. He watched his fingers thrust into his lover and couldn't wait to see his own thick cock disappearing into him. Still, Jensen was a virgin when it came to this and rushing would only cause him undue pain. He had to get another finger into him to stretch him wider first. Jensen took it and begged for Misha to be the one filling him.

 

“Please, baby. I’m ready. I want you. I know it’ll only hurt at first.”

 

Misha couldn’t deny his love anything. He withdrew and added a little more lube to his already slick fingers to give his length a good coating. Jensen pulled his own knees up higher to expose himself fully. Misha lined himself up and worked the tip in shallow movements until Jensen’s ass swallowed it in.

 

He could have come just like that, the warmth and tightness surrounding him. Misha bit his bottom lip as he sank in, lowering himself onto Jensen and letting him drop his legs. He lie still like that, letting his lover adjust to something inside him. He lavished affection on him.

 

Touches were feather light. Kisses were long and deep. Making love was a total body experience, not just penetrating his partner. Jensen needed to be shown that he was loved and safe and wanted. Misha wanted him to feel appreciated for what he was giving him.

 

“I love you, Jen. So beautiful and smart and funny. I love your heart, your soul. You’ve given me everything.”

 

Jensen wrapped his legs up with Misha's and he stroked his face with his thumbs. “And I love you, Mish, my  _ Mishka.  _ Right now, like this, I feel...whole. Like I’ve been waiting my whole life to feel this.”

 

They kissed again and Misha shifted his hips a little. Jensen moaned into his mouth. Misha pulled out a little further the next time before sliding back in. Jensen moaned even louder. He pulled back to just leave the tip inside then pushed all the way in.

 

“Oh god, Misha that feels so good,” Jensen praised. Nerves he didn’t know he had were lit up inside and out. 

 

“Yeah? Tell me what you want.”

 

“Want you. Want you deep inside me, hitting that spot again.”

 

“Fast or slow?”

 

“Little faster...yeah...just like that.”

 

Misha took long pulls back and quick thrusts in. He felt Jensen’s pull at him to be even closer. He rested his chin on Jensen’s shoulder and set a moderate pace between them. You couldn’t tell Jensen was inexperienced at this when he moved in perfect sync with him. He met every thrust with a lift of his hips. 

 

“I don’t want to come yet, Jen. Feels too good.”

 

“I know baby. If you touched me right now I’d come all over both of us.”

 

“Then we could have sex in the shower,” Misha suggested. His heart was racing and his breaths were more shallow. A sheen of sweat layered the both of them. It was the most intense experience they ever shared. 

 

“Then touch me.”

 

Misha pulled their damp chest apart and braced himself on one elbow. His right hand moved down between them to grasp Jensen’s dick. It felt like fire from being trapped between their stomachs the whole time. He barely tugged at the rigid shaft before he heard his name being screamed. Hot liquid hit him as Jensen clenched hard on him. His eyes rolled back. He uttered some nonsensical sound and let his load pulse and fill Jensen.

 

He stayed sheathed until he was too soft. His head was next to Jensen’s on the pillow when he heard soft sniffling. He lifted up to see Jensen was crying.

 

“Babe? What’s wrong?” He hoped there wasn’t any regrets. It would break his heart.

 

“Nothing’s wrong. It’s just...I realized how completely yours I am. A part of me feels like I don’t deserve this. And I thought about how Danneel makes me feel that way too and I’m so lucky...I…”

 

“Shh...it’s okay. I'm kind of overwhelmed with emotions right now, too. When we met I thought I’d flirt a little with this handsome guy and then I fell in love with you. That night in your trailer when you said you loved me...I knew I was never going to be the same.”

 

Jensen calmed a little. He’d never be the same either. “Okay give me a little rebound time and we’ll revisit that shower idea.”

 

***

 

It was never good when you were called into an executive office in L.A. Misha and Jensen were told to bring their managers and publicists. The show runners would be there too. Everyone found seats in the enormous conference room, Jensen and Misha sitting together at the end.

 

Bob Singer started. “You know why we’re here. That damned video is all over the place. On one hand, ratings jumped. On the other, we have two leading men on the covers of tabloids saying the show ruined your marriages.”

 

Misha took Jensen’s hand under the table. “Nobody's marriage is ruined, Bob. We’ve been in a polyamorous relationship for six years. Our wives know and support us.”

 

“Six years?” Some suit asked.

 

“Yeah, six years and five kids later we’re still going strong,” Jensen said with a sharp edge in his voice.

 

“Look, it’s been suggested we do some rewrites to make this Destiel thing happen so we can call the video a leaked rehearsal,” Dabb offered. “Then your private life stays private.

 

Misha and Jensen stared at each other, obviously having a non-verbal conversation. “What if we want to go public?” Jensen said. All eyes turned on him. “Maybe it’s time for me to come out. We can do a controlled release, with our wives.”

 

His manager spoke up. “We’ve had an offer from 60 Minutes. They are doing a segment on polyamory and asked if they would be interested in giving a celebrity face to it.”

 

There was murmuring at the far end of the table. Jensen squeezed Misha’s hand and hoped his career wasn’t ending in that room. 

 

“Controlled press release first. Test the waters. If there's a favorable response on social media we’ll consider interviews. Have your publicists draft something and submit it for approval.”

 

They were shocked. They were going to be allowed to come out and take the stigma away from their relationship. When they got to Misha’s car they both burst into happy tears and laughter. Their wives were waiting back at the hotel so they called to give them the news. The dark cloud was lifting from them.

 

***

 

“Happy Anniversary, Mish.” Jensen kissed his temple in front of a full house of guests. Since going public they were overwhelmed with support from their extended family of the cast and crew. 

 

“Seven years, Jen.” Misha leaned into him. Jensen pressed a small black box into his hand. “What is this?”

 

“Open it.”

  
Misha took off the lid and saw a small rectangular piece of plastic. Tears welled up. “Jen, you…” He buried his face in the younger man’s shoulder when they embraced. Jared snatched the gift away to see what had made Misha so emotional. It was Jensen’s driver’s license. He had changed his last name to Ackles-Krushnic.


End file.
